Chemical modified cantilevers play increasingly an important role in forcemicroscopy, particularly for recognition force microscopy. However, chemical analysis of those cantilevers (size up to 200 micron in length) and their tips (2-5 micron diameter) is not possible with conventional techniques. Chemical analysis of modified AFM levers with the TOF-SIMS showed that the method is well-suited for the analsis of the levers. Fluoropolymer-coated levers are being studied with SIMS, and initial results suggest they have a homogeneous coating. SIMS is being utilized to optimize coating strategies for RFGD plasma films.